


The Change

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: ADA Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, As well as AoKaga and KiFuri, Chuuya's and Dazai's bickering is hilarious, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Don't expect too much from the tags, I'm sorry but they don't have abilities here, Kuroko will have split personality, M/M, Might be sadistic Kuroko as well, Non-Graphic Violence, OOC, Oreshi is always here, Port Mafia Dazai Osamu - Freeform, Possessive Kuroko (he might be), Soukoku and shin soukoku are background relationships, Still uke Akashi xD, Stressed Kuroko, i don't know how to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was only an ordinary person. A type of a person who has weak presence. But why did he find himself being captured by men covered in black clothes?A single injection will trigger another personality in him•••••••••••••••••••(Warning: I'm bad at writing summaries so I'm sorry in advance if this will disappoint you. Please always read the notes)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Furihata Kouki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this xD
> 
> This is my first time writing a story with 2 and more chapters I hope I could finish this in a good way 
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are grammatical errors here and spelling errors. I still hope you understand the story because I'm a bit messy on writing this xD
> 
> MORE TAGS TO BE ADDED

°°Two weeks after the winter cup finals°°

It was Friday afternoon, Kuroko had just left the school along with his teammate Furihata. The brunette insisted that he needs to buy something from the bookstore and he has no companion to accompany him so he kinda forced Kuroko to go with him afraid to go alone. Kuroko doesn't seem to mind and simply help his friend. But what irks him is that why would Furihata be afraid to go alone? He always go home by himself but why now be afraid?

"Furihata-kun may I ask you something?" Kuroko suddenly said making Furihata looks at him

"Ah what is it Kuroko??" The brunette replied and they entered the bookstore

"Why do you suddenly feel afraid to go by yourself? Is something wrong..?" Kuroko asked making Furihata stopped and looked at him in disbelief

"Kuroko you really didn't know?? Haven't you heard it from the news? There have been many kidnappers scattered around here in Tokyo and they mostly take teenagers of our age. I've heard that they torture their victims to death and some victims survived because they inject something in their victim's body" Furihata told him as he went to get the thing he wanted to buy

"Is that so?" Kuroko asked. Furihata only hum in response

"That's why you should be careful from now on Kuroko. Do not walk on empty streets" Furihata warned him as they went to the cashier. Kuroko only nodded. After that they already went outside and are ready to go home

"I'll stop by here Kuroko. I can now pretty handle myself since there's many people now. Thank you for coming with me. Take care!" Furihata said as he waved at the bluenette while Kuroko just waved back. Kuroko went to the other direction

He remembers what Furihata said. He had warned him to not walk on the empty streets but it's the only shortest route to his home. He payed no attention to what Furihata said as he went to the other side of the street. Kuroko wants to go home as soon as possible. He had no worries since his misdirection wouldn't let the criminals get him. The bluenette also paid no attention to the sounds of footsteps from afar

After a few minutes of walk he already arrived at home. Opening the door telling his parents he's already home. The whole house was silent. Kuroko found it strange since he was usually greeted back by his lovely mother. He went inside and look for his parents

"Oka-san? Otou-san?" Kuroko called out but nobody answered him

Kuroko got a bad feeling about this. Especially when he saw a broken vase on the floor. He noticed that there are a trail of broken pieces of the vase and he had followed them. It stopped when he reached his parents' door. Kuroko kinda felt jittery as to why it was coming from his parents' room. He slowly opened the door only to found his parents knocked out on the floor. His eyes widened in horror and immediately went to then

"Oka-san, Otou-san?! Are you still–" Kuroko stopped in mid-sentence when he felt a cold sharp metal that was being pointed on his throat

"Don't move kid, or we'll kill you as well" The man threatened while he pointed the knife at Kuroko's throat. There were three men who suddenly barged into the room and hold Kuroko by the arms. The bluenette protest

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?? Let me go!" Kuroko yelled as he squirm around their grips. The blank expression on his face was replaced by fear

"Don't talk! Behave kid if you don't want to end up getting killed like your parents" The man scolded him. Kuroko went pale when he heard what the man said

'They killed my parents...' He thought as feel his blood boils

"You guys–! Let me go! How dare you hurt them!?" Kuroko shouted angrily at the four men. They jabbed him harshly on the guts. The bluenette writhed in pain as he was dropped to the floor. Only to be held again by the collar

"Listen here kid, be thankful we didn't kill your parents violently. We just put a poison on them so don't go throwing a tantrum at us if you don't want to be killed next!" The man told him and threw the bluenette on the wall. Kuroko winced

"Knock him out" The man ordered as the two other men nodded. Making Kuroko sleep for a while by hitting him on the head

```````````````````````````````

Kuroko woke up, his whole body tied into a wooden chair. The room was very dark and the only light that was supporting his dark surroundings was the hole on the window. The bluenette panicked when he suddenly couldn't speak. There was a cloth tightly wrapped around his mouth 

"Well well what a fragile one" A voice suddenly spoke in the darkness. Kuroko tried to search for the voice

"Uhh this is Kuroko Tetsuya isn't it?? Welcome to our basement!" The voice said and the lights finally opened making Kuroko shut his eyes from the brightness of it. He saw the man who was looking down at him with a grin on his face. Suddenly, the cloth on his mouth was removed

"I hope you don't mind the mosquitoes flying around here. Anyways! Does your arms and leg hurts??" The man asked making Kuroko confused

"Oh I forgot! They put cuts in your arms and legs while your passed out. Your sleep was too deep you didn't wake up from the pain" The man said a bit impressed

"W-Who are you..?" Kuroko manage to asked as the man raised his eyebrow on him amused

"Oho? And why would I tell you hmm?" The man said getting his face closer to Kuroko to make him more uncomfortable. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door being opened

"Oi shitty Dazai. Quit pestering the victim!" Another man said who was standing beside the entrance. His height was shorter than Kuroko and has a orange-brown hair that frames his face 

"About time you finally arrived Chuuya. Does your short legs made you slower again?" Dazai taunted making the other growls at him

"Shut the hell up you suicide freak! I arrived here just in time, what does he want us to do with him?" Chuuya asked as he pointed at Kuroko who only flinched a bit

"Hmmm he told us to torture him" Dazai said which made Chuuya scowl

"I already know that! What kind of torture does he want us to do now??" Chuuyas asked impatiently. Kuroko was shaking a bit in fear as these men talked about him. About killing him

'Please don't do this..' Kuroko thought as he closed his eyes. Hoping that they wouldn't hurt him

"Wellll, Chuuya you have to beat him first" Dazai told him as he untied the ropes around Kuroko. The bluenette's eyes widened and think for a plan to escape. The door was slightly open and he could tell there were no men standing outside. The only problem is that Chuuya is standing near to the door

"Get up get up! It's time for you to get beaten! Sorry~ boss' orders" Dazai said somewhat loud which annoyed the shorter boy

Kuroko was about to dodge when Chuuya lunge at him only to be held back by Dazai. The punch directly hit his stomach and he felt Dazai let go of his arms. It was a painful impact he fell on the floor writhing in pain. Kuroko have no time to adjust as Chuuya held him back up only to be punched again on the cheeks. One tooth fell out and Kuroko groaned when his head hit the floor. He was forced to stand up and face Chuuya's punches, Kuroko manage to dodge some of those even in that condition Another punch on his body and the fresh wounds on his arms and legs bleed again. It was so painful he couldn't take it anymore

"Please no m-more..." Kuroko quietly said as he pressed his face on the floor

"He's pretty weak. Sooner or later he'll pass out" Chuuya said while blankly looks at the poor boy. Dazai narrows his eyes on the bluenette

"I think he could still make it. He's still moving his arms despite the punches you charged at him" Dazai said watching Kuroko trying to get up. Only to be held down again and kicked on the side by Chuuya

"He wouldn't make it. Are you stupid?? His body couldn't take all of the attacks he'll die soon" Kuroko's breath hitched when he heard that

"But Chuuyaaaa, he is the phantom sixth man! Maybe his misdirection could be useful on our side, plus he was still able to dodge some of your attacks. He will be a good assassin" Dazai tried to convince the shorter boy

"Tch. You just pity him" Chuuya muttered and held out a knife throwing it to the bluenette which almost hit his hands. But thankfully he caught it

"Oi get up and try to fight me. Or at least try to dodge me" Chuuya challenged him which only made Kuroko confused

"Why should I..? I'm going to end up getting killed anyways.." Kuroko said and Dazai tsked at him

"No you won't" He said and held Kuroko by the back of his collar to make him stand. Before pushing him forward. Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw Chuuya lunged at him. He barely avoid it as he almost hit his head on the wall near him. Kuroko was quick to recover and suddenly swing the knife at Chuuya. The shorter one was a bit surprised as the boy's sudden swift movement as the blade almost slashed his cheeks

Kuroko felt his blood boiling again. He doesn't care if he feels extremely tired at the moment. He remembers that these people are the reason why his parents died. So, he tried to gather all of his remaining strength and charges forward. Attempting to hit Dazai

"Oi why me!? Your target is Chuuya!" Dazai exclaimed and let out a small scream when Kuroko didn't listen to him and swing the blade at his direction 

"Oi brat I'm here!" Chuuya said as he plans to punch Kuroko from behind once again but Kuroko ducked avoiding the impact which results Chuuya punching Dazai instead

"Ow ow ow! What on earth are you planning to do to me Chuuya?!" Dazai exclaimed rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. Chuuya ignored him and kept attacking the bluenette. He was a bit surprised on how did this kid regain strength after some multiple punches from him. Kuroko just keep swinging the blade forward not thinking straight. Surprisingly, he managed to scratched Chuuya's face and slice a strand of his hair. The shorter one widened his eyes at this before immediately snatching the knife on Kuroko's hands

"Enough" He said and held Kuroko's arms 

"Let me go I don't want to be here!" Kuroko protest and was held down on the floor again

"Chuuya. The fluid" Dazai blurts out with a serious expression on his face. Chuuya handed him a syringe with a cyan colour fluid in it

"I think he's worthy enough to be keep alive" Dazai said, pulling up his sleeves and putting on a pair of gloves

"Hold him tighter and don't let him move" Dazai ordered as he place the syringe near the boy's arm

"D-Don't, what are you d-doing??" Kuroko felt a sudden fear when the thing was about to pierced through his skin

"Relax Kuroko-kun. I'll just have to inject this in you so you'll gain your usual strength back" Dazai assured him but Kuroko doesn't look convinced. He couldn't move properly because Chuuya was holding him down too tight

The needle meets his skin and it slowly pierced through his flesh. Kuroko winced in pain, his muscles tensing

"Calm down. Don't tense your muscles or this wouldn't work" 

Dazai pushes the plunger deeper until the seal was on its end. Kuroko felt a bit dizzy and somewhat sleepy. Chuuya let go of him

It was just a simple injection. But it would change his lifestyle permanently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a bit cringey xD but I hope it's not for you.


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is now part of port mafia in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks I finally uploaded the chapter 2 of this story XD School is back again so I have a lot of things to do but I will always upload a chapter in this story no matter how long I would be gone lol
> 
> I hope you like it. This is a bit rushed and I can't write a proper fight scene so forgive me if it sounds cringey

It's been 2 days since Kuroko was captured by his kidnappers. Kuroko was being held captive by the most powerful organization in Yokohama which he heard was the Port Mafia. They're an illegal organization that caused troubles in the cities. He was inside a small cell with his hands handcuffed. This Dazai would always go down and asked him questions. Kuroko won't answer him still and kept quiet 

"Kuroko-kun. If you don't talk I will bring Chuuya over" Dazai said but Kuroko just looked at him blankly. Dazai sigh as he pull out a folder with some papers in it. He reads the information

"Kuroko Tetsuya. 17. School currently in: Seirin High. Former member of the basketball team in Teiko Middle School. Is known to have weak presence" Dazai read aloud making Kuroko looks at him but didn't utter a word

"So you're studying in Seirin High. Let's see who your closest friends are. Let's start with your teammates" Dazai spoke as Kuroko stared at him warily

"Kagami Taiga. Oh, this one looks interesting. I bet he would make a great assassin~" Dazai prompts which made the bluenette glared at him. Realizing what he meant

"Don't dare to hurt my friend Dazai-san" Kuroko said, voice threatening the older male

"You finally talked Kuroko-kun!" Dazai said sarcastically 

"If you try to do something that'll hurt them I'll end you" Kuroko told him, his eyes glint dangerously

"Oho? Is the effect of the fluid already working?" Dazai mocked which only irritates the bluenette more

"I hate you for doing that. Now I couldn't sleep properly as there was a single voice inside my head and it kept bugging me" Kuroko said annoyed

"Sorry Kuroko-kun. Boss' orders" Dazai simply said. Kuroko was curious about their boss. Dazai mentioned that he will meet him later on

```````````````````````````````

"Kagami! Have you seen Kuroko??" Riko asked the redhead as he eats another burger

"I havwen't" Kagami replied shortly, his mouth stuffed with food

"Maybe he caught a cold?" Koganei commented

"No.. He would let us know if he did" Riko mused. Her eyes then look at Furihata

"Maybe he's just around the campus"

"No, I asked his classmates and they said he didn't go to school today" Riko said and her eyes then look at Furihata

"Furihata you're the last person who's with him last friday right? Do you know why he didn't go today?" Riko asked him

"The only thing I remember is that he went straight home after I bought the book that I needed" Furihata informed which made Riko sigh

"Anyways. Maybe something urgent happened in their house" She said as she placed her clipboard on the chair

"Or what if Kuroko got kidnapped..?" Izuki suddenly interrupt their thoughts

"Why would he get kidnapped?? I'm pretty sure the criminals won't even notice him because of his lack of presence" Kagami told them 

"But what if the criminals were on another level?? What if they could track Kuroko even though he lacks presence" Koganei said catching their attention. Riko's eyebrows furrowed 

"They are scattered around Tokyo. It has a possibility for that to happen.." Furihata said a bit worried while remembering what he told Kuroko last time 

"Stop talking like that you guys are making me uncomfortable" She said and they immediately shut up

"Kuroko won't get in trouble. Don't worry about it coach" Koganei assured that made Riko a bit relieved

```````````````````````````````

"Kagamicchi what do you mean Kurokocchi didn't go to school???" Kise whines as he went to follow the tall redhead and that irritates him

"I don't know and stop following me" Kagami grumbled but the blonde ignored what he said

"Kurokocchi promised me he'll hang out with mee. I've been sending him messages but he's not replying-ssu! I'm really worried!!" Kise keeps whining irritating Kagami more

"I swear if you don't stop I'll–" Kagami was cut off when a car crashed on the wall. They heard two people arguing inside

"What the hell?" Kagami said as the look at them

"It's your fault! If only you gave me the opportunity to drive this wouldn't have happened!" The shorter male with white hair said scolding the other one

"Why is it my fault? If only you kept your mouth shut I would have driven carefully but your nagging set me off" The other one with black hair protested back 

"Seriously?" Kise said as they both watched the two practically insult each others

"What would Kunikida-san say now?!"

"Well I don't know jinko I can't predict what is about to happen" The one with the black said sarcastically which only irritates the other one

"Should we go talk to them..?" Kagami suddenly said and Kise looks at him in disbelief

"What? No Kagamicchi! We're not sure if these guys are also criminals like the ones that's been kidnapping teenagers!" Kise protested. Kagami only raised his eyesbrow

"But that white haired guy looks nice maybe they–"

"Kagamicchi don't be stupid! You don't judge a person by its look" Kise scolded him as Kagami only rolled his eyes

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm gonna get out of here" And that being said. Kagami turn to the other direction. Kise was about to say something but a voice cut him off

"You two!" They stopped in their tracks. Slowly turning around to see the two guys who crashed the car

"Were you listening to our conversation huh?" The black haired male said glaring at them

"W-What? No we're not! We just passed by but we didn't hear anything!" Kise said nervously and grabbed Kagami out of the place 

"Those two teenagers seems familiar" Atsushi mused looking at them as they walk farther

"Tch. Let's go back and tell the others that the car broke because of you'' Akutagawa said emphazising the word 'you'. Atsushi just glared at him 

```````````````````````````````

Kuroko was staring blankly on the cold floor. Listening to the voice inside his head

_**Hey. When will you plan to let me out?** _

Kuroko ignored the voice

_**Are you going to keep ignoring me?** _

_Please be quiet for a moment_

_**Oh? You finally noticed me. I thought you're going to keep ignoring me forever. Remember that I'm already part of you** _

_I don't have intentions on letting you out and having to take all over me_

_**But I am part of you. You can't locked me inside for too long. I will have to force you to let me out** _

Kuroko ignored what the voice said. This is just stress. He's over thinking too much that he was hearing a voice inside his head that was currently tricking him. That damn fluid did something odd to him. Sometimes he would really felt dizzy and his head will hurt like hell

Kuroko heard footsteps walking towards him. Kuroko looks up to see a tall man standing in front of him

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya isn't it?" The man asked and he heard Dazai hum in response

"He'll be going back to school" The man named Mori told Dazai, then looking back at Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun you'll be working for us at night in exchange. You'll be part of our organization. You'll be killing enemies for us" Mori said earning a glare from the bluenette

"I will not work for the people who are the reason why my parents are killed" Kuroko looks up at him with hate lacing his voice

"Oh? But you can't help it. You'll be with us no matter what. We'll provide you your needs and your tuition fees" Mori offered

"I don't need that sir" Kuroko told him coldly

_**Don't try to deny it. You'll need their help. We'll need their help** _

"That's just your belief. You will need us, you can't handle yourself on your own especially when you already triggered another person in you" The man emphasized the point that he–Kuroko Tetsuya already have a second personality in him which will work for the organization

"Let me go. I will go to my relatives I don't need your help" Kuroko protested but Mori just laughs

"But your relatives are not in Tokyo right? You'll have to travel to Miyagi just to see them and trust me you wouldn't make it" He tried convincing the bluenette 

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. From now on you will be in our property. You will be our newly added assassin. Always remember that you have to kill the people we will tell you to eliminate. And dispatch whoever gets in your way. Even if they are you friends" Mori went on and reach his hand to lift Kuroko's fringes that were covering his eyes. Glowing dangerously and his irises turning into a deep shade of blue 

"Kuroko-kun, can you repeat what I said?" Mori asked wearing a small smirk on his face when he noticed that Kuroko's other one had taken control

"Kill the enemies you told me to eliminate. Dispatch those who gets on my way. Even if they are my friends" Kuroko repeated, sounding like a robot with it. Mori once again laugh and turn to face Dazai. Who somewhat felt uncomfortable and guilty for putting the fluid in Kuroko

"I think this one will be good. Dazai I've got a great feeling about this boy" The boss said, turning his back on him preparing to leave the place. Dazai had followed him, taking one last glance on the bluenette who was deep in thoughts once again 

'I hope you'll handle this well, Kuroko-kun' Dazai thought and then leave

```````````````````````````````

It was already morning and Kuroko had already wore a new clean uniform provided by Dazai. Lately the guy have been nice to him, he doesn't know if he's just pretending or not. 

"Kuroko-kun! Let's send you off to your school" Dazai said a little too cheerful which Kuroko wasn't used to

"I can go by myself, Dazai-san" Kuroko refused and continue to walk away 

"No Kuroko-kun, the detectives might recognize you" Dazai told him as Kuroko shot him a questioning look 

"Detectives? What? Are they your enemies?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. And they are difficult to deal with" Dazai explained, practically dragging Kuroko with him now

"And since they might steal you away from us because they usually hunt our assassins and try convincing them to talk before sending them to jail and it annoys our boss" Dazai rambled on and they stopped in front of a black car. The taller male opened the door and literally push Kuroko inside. Dazai got in as well and went to power up the engine. He started to drive the car going to the school 

"Don't pick a fight~ Especially if your other self is awake and could easily take control. Don't overwork yourself since stress is one of the major factor that will trigger your other personality" Dazai lectures like a teacher. Kuroko paid no attention and just look out of the window. After a few minutes of the silent ride the car stopped

"I'll drop you off here Kuroko-kun. I got to go and don't try to do something like calling the police because we're watching you and we'll be there immediately" Dazai warned, his face became all serious before breaking into a gleeful one again. "I have to hurry now! I've got to try this new technique of painless suicide! Bye bye!" Kuroko looked at him in disbelief as the car hurry off the distance

The bluenette went inside the school. Seeing his teammates happily gathered beside the gym. Kuroko felt a small smile tug on his lips as he walk towards them

_**Aren't you worried?** _

The voice spoke to him again. Kuroko decided to answer this time

_Why would I be?_

**_You aren't worried that some day you have to be against your friends. Remember what Mori-san told us?_ **

Kuroko stopped in his tracks. Realizing what the voice said

_I won't let you take control. I won't let you hurt my friends_

_**Hm. Try if you can. The drug that he injected will stop you from keeping you in control** _

_Do not. Underestimate me I will not hold back_

**_Oho? Getting feisty?_ **

Kuroko had ignored the voice as he continue to walk towards his teammates

"Ano, hello" Kuroko blurts and some of them shrieked in surprise

"E-Eh?! Kuroko! You're here!" They said in sync

"Yes. I was not feeling well yesterday. Sorry I didn't inform you" Kuroko explain which they understand

"It's alright. These guys here was telling us you might got kidnapped" Hyuuga told him which made his breath hitched. He felt his muscles tensed. His hand gripping the handle of his bag

"Kuroko? Oi are you well??" Hyuuga asked with suddenly when he noticed that the first year seems tensed. "Is something happened..?" He asked once again, concern lacing through his voice. Kuroko quickly snap out of his thoughts

_**Don't tell them** _

"I'm okay Hyuuga-san. I'm just a bit tired" Kuroko confessed. Seeing the captain release a relieved sigh, he went to leave after a few moments of conversing

The day went on until it was now afternoon. Kuroko was walking with some of his teammates again

"Oi Kuroko. Did you know that your whiny blonde friend kept bugging me yesterday because you're not around" Kagami told him annoyed

"Ah, I'm sorry about Kise-kun but it is not my fault that he is like that" Kuroko said with a blank expression on his face 

"Anyways, he went to annoy Furihata next when Kagami and Kise went back here and told us that they saw two strange guys that crashed their car on the wall" Kiyoshi interject making Kuroko confused

"Ah forget that! That was really bizarre" Kagami said as the thought really weirded him out

"Well Kise-kun might come again" Furihata sudden said catching their attention

"Yeah, and I think he'll be here just to annoy the hell out of us"

"No, Kise will be here to take Furihata on a date!" Koganei exclaimed a little too cheerful making the brunette blush

"W-What no! K-Kise-kun and I aren't like that!" Furihata protests which they ignored

"Oho Furi?? You finally got a partner" Izuki commented. Furihata became more uncomfortable

"I think you guys should stop teasi–" Kiyoshi was suddenly cut off when there was a voice calling out 'Kurokocchi' from the distance

"Ugh.. Here he is"

Kuroko immediately avoid Kise's hug as soon as he got near the bluenette 

"Kurokocchi! You promised that well hang out-ssu! Can we now??" Kise exclaimed getting excited

_**You can't. Dazai-san will arrive soon to get us** _

"I'm sorry Kise-kun. I need something to fix at home" Kise's shoulder drop down in disappointment

"Oi Kise, you can hang out with Furihata you know" The tall redhead suggest making the brunette flinch at the mention of his name

"What?? Kagamii!!" Furihata protested, he sae Kise's eyes light up

"Furihatacchi hang out with me instead! Kurokocchi is not available I understand it. So you have no choice but to accompany me-ssu~" Kise said and drag him away from the group. Furihata tried calling out for his teammates' help but they just look at him

Kuroko noticed that everyone was too preoccupied with Furihata and Kise. So he took advantage of the situation and quickly use his misdirection to walk away

On his way, Kuroko decided to look after the house. Hoping that he could still find his parents there. Kuroko hurry off to the direction of his home. Afterwards he managed to reach his house. The gate and doors are open, he quickly went inside only to be stopped by someone

"What do you think you're doing??" Dazai asked while holding the back of his collar. Kuroko glared at him

"I just want to see my parents. Let me go at least" Kuroko pleaded hoping that Dazai would let him

"I'm telling you, they are still alive. Those kidnappers were just messing with you when they said they're dead" Dazai informed. Kuroko felt a huge relief hearing those news

"But.. I want to see them.. Please let me see them" Kurok practically begged, gripping on Dazai's coat

"Fine then. Go inside" Dazai then pushed him inside the house which results Kuroko to stumble and hit his face on the floor

"Tetsuya?? Are you there?? Oh God finally!" His mother walked up to him immediately and helped her son up

"Oka-san.. You are alive.." Kuroko said softly and was immediately hugged by his mother

"Me and your father are alright. We are worrying about you. Dazai-san told us what happened" Kuroko's mother told him and Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. He saw his father approaching them

"Tetsuya you're alright" His father's worried face was replaced by relief as soon as he saw his son

"He told us that you are going to start working for their illegal activities" His mother said, Dazai cleared his throat catching all of their attention

"I'll have to interrupt for a moment Kuroko-san. Your son was injected by a drug–" 

"Wait what? Why would you do that to my son??" Kuroko's father cut him off a bit mad

"Well you see, we'll need some members that we could send off to kill our enemies and we commonly get teens with sn age of 16 up to 17 because that's when the drug effect strongly. And your son happens to be involved" Dazai explain, Kuroko's parents were looking at him in disapproval

"I don't want our son to be involved in any illegal activities. So we'll taking him back"

"Oh no no nuh-uh" Dazai hold up his index finger as if telling them that they cannot do it

"Your son is already drugged. I believe you won't handle him if he switch in his other self. That's the effect of the injection so I advise you to bring him to our care because he might even you both if he can't control himself" Dazai went on making Kuroko tensed

"I am still not giving my son to you!" Kuroko's mother refused angrily 

"Kuroko-san, you don't have to worry about the payments for Tetsuya-kun's tuition fees. You don't have to worry about your expenses and your debts. You have a huge one with Tanaka-san right?" Kuroko's parents frozed after hearing what he said

"How did you..?"

"I have my ways Kuroko-san" Dazai simply said. "You see, our boss will pay you that are enough for your financial needs. Your son will just have to work for us" 

"And don't even try to call the cops. There are hidden cameras to every corner of this house. We can watch every single action you do even outside of your house. You won't like it if we found out" As Dazai went on, Kuroko's parents were just stood frozen in their tracks

"Do not drag them into this" Kuroko threatened with his voice cold

"I won't if you'll follow me. Follow our orders and we won't do anything harmful to your family" 

"Do you do this often? I mean why would you let us live if you only want our son" Kuroko's father asked out of the blue

"Hmm? You are not the first family that the parents are alive. But we just decided to do this because I supposed our men were tired of slaughtering a whole family so you're both lucky those captors we sent are not cruel enough to do such a thing" Dazai explained, not bothering to hide the amusement in his tone

"Can I at least.. Stay with them for a little longer?" Kuroko asked hoping that Dazai would let him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before giving Kuroko an answer

"No" As Dazai smiled mockingly, he immediately grab Kuroko by his collar dragging him out of the house

"Wait–!"

"Time is up Tetsuya-kun. Don't be stubborn" Dazai put him inside the car. "And don't even try to follow" He warned the parents who were outside the door and about to follow. Bringing the car's engine to life, he drove the car off heading to their hideout

```````````````````````````````

"Tetsuya-kun, I'll call you by that from now on whether you like it or not" Dazai spoke as they entered the place with Kuroko trailing behind him

"This is your room" The room looks like a traditional Japanese room with the door being slide to open

"You will be sharing this with Tachihara-kun and Kajii-kun" Dazai qestures him to go inside. The two boys who Dazai mentioned earlier looks at Kuroko suspiciously

"I'll be dropping you off here then! Please treat Tetsuya-kun well. Byeee" And with that, Dazai left the room. Leaving an awkward Kuroko stuck between two strangers

"Hmmmm who are you? Just curious" Asked the tall guy with the orange goggles. Circling around Kuroko as if he was a prey

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya.." Kuroko replied uncomfortable by the situation

"Kuroko huh. I'm Kaijii Motojirō" Kajii introduced and held out his hand. Kuroko hesitantly accept it and they shook hands

"How about you Tachihara? Aren't you going to introduce yourself??" A grumble escapes the others lips 

"I'm Tachihara Michizō" He said before turning his attention to his phone. "And if you touch my things I would really strangle you so stay put there in that space" Tachihara told him and points into that certain space with a futon. Kuroko just nods and went to put his things down

"Don't mind Tachihara, he's always like that and he could be really mean sometimes but just ignore it" Kajii assured Kuroko and pats his back a little too hard which made Kuroko wince a bit

An hour had passed and the sun was already setting. Chuuya came to check inside

"Oi you guys, Mori-san ordered you all to go outside. We'll be hunting down enemy's money tonight" Chuuya told them which earned a enthusiastic yell from Kajii. Telling everyone that he couldn't wait to use his newly made bomb

"And brat" Chuuya said looking at Kuroko who looks back at him

"This is your first time with this so don't mess it up and don't die. I don't care if you haven't had a proper training. We'll need you for your misdirection" Chuuya finished and immediately left the room

"You heard it Kuroko, don't die. Although I'm pretty sure you would make it since you lack presence after all it will be easier for us to charge into them" Kajii said picking up a backpack 

"I don't even know why a fragile looking boy like you survived that test" Tachihara commented and pick his weapons 

"I am not going to cause any trouble that will endanger the life of my parents" Kuroko said with his usual blank expression

"Your parents are still alive?? I'm surprised. I thought they are often killed after their kids being kidnapped–"

"Enough with the talking. Let's go before they got mad at us" Tachihara cut him off and already head out of the room. Kajii followed him as well as Kuroko

"Kuroko you should have your own weapon. At least have a knife" Kajii said before stealing one from Tachihara

"Oi!"

"Lend it to Kuroko for a while will you. You have too many plus that knife was not that important right?" Kajii said and toss it to Kuroko. Who barely catches it and almost hit his foot when it fell down

"Tch. I bet you won't survive this night" Tachihara mumbles before speeding up his pace

**_Do not underestimate me_ **

_Don't come out. I don't want trouble_

_**I am not okay with this. That guy was rude for my liking** _

_Calm down. You don't have to go out and take control_

**_Don't be ridiculous. You'll need my help later on. You can't handle yourself because you're as weak as your presence_ **

Kuroko thought for a moment. Yes, he'll definitely die at the fight later if he doesn't let his other one to be in control. But he stubbornly ignored the voice 

_**Trust me. You will need me. You will see your hands covered in blood and see your comrades praising you. I'm going to do such atrocious cruelties while I'm in control** _

_I don't want to see myself being a bloody murderer_

Kuroko shook his at the thoughts lingering through his mind. Soon enough they entered a black van together with the other people and teens who Kuroko thought as their hostage as well and became part of the organization. The van stopped at an empty street and in front of a scary-looking building 

"This is it" Chuuya said as a smirk displays on his face

"Kuroko, go up to the guard inside and knock them out with this. Just pierce it to any part of their body" Chuuya ordered as he handed a multiple syringe to Kuroko who reluctantly took it

"Hurry up" Tachihara whisper-yelled before pushing Kuroko out of the van. It irritates Kuroko a little but ignores it and headed to the building. Having a stronger lack of presence since it was night, the man who's in charge of guarding didn't even notice him even though Kuroko was already in front 

"Seriously–pfffft, his weak presence is really strong the guard couldn't really see him although he was right in front of him!" Kajii exclaimed and Chuuya shush him

"Be quiet!" Chuuya scolded keeping his voice barely audible

Kuroko took a deep breath before charging into the man injecting it to his arms. The guard wince in pain a little too loud before passing out which attracts attention

"Oi who's there?!" The other guard said, not noticing Kuroko from the side. Immediately, the bluenette planted the needle to the man's skin and passed out as well

"Hey you!" Three men came in with their guns pointed at Kuroko.

"Oh shoot! Should we help him??" Kajii asked looking at Chuuya

"No, stay put" Kajii just nodded and watched Kuroko

"You insolent brat what do you think you're doing!" One of them yelled. Kuroko's eyes widened as they were about to pull the trigger but Kuroko was quicker as he threw three syringe with the needle pointing towards them darting through their skin and knocking them out. Kuroko was pretty surprised at himself as to how did he manage to do that

"Good job" Chuuya mumbles as he watch Kuroko from doing his tasks

Kuroko went to check the other places and rooms to find if there's any guard. Finding nothing, he went back to where the others are

"There's no guards left" Kuroko reported as Chuuya hops out of the van as well as the others 

"That's pretty impressive" Chuuya commented and pats Kuroko's shoulder. "Anyway, let's go!" That being said, the others followed him 

Coming inside of the building, they check every rooms and storage rooms in every floor

"This is a pretty lonely building.. CCTVs and guards are the only ones thay protects this" Kajii spoke as he looked around

"Kyouka find the room where the monitors that connects to the cctv are" Chuuya orders the girl in a red yukata

"Will do" 

She hurried away leaving the others rummaging through the building. Kuroko wanders around checking every corner of the place. He stopped walking when he suddenly heard other voice

"Why the hell are the guards knocked out?? Who broke into here??" Kuroko heard them frantically spoke. He immediately tell this to Chuuya 

"Shit. Oi ready your weapons! There are the annoying assassins" Chuuya said as the others followed him 

One of them got knocked out immediately by a surprise attack. Tachihara and the others get ready 

"You guys from the port mafia!" A guy said and point his gun at them

"Do you want to have a battle with us?!" Kajii yelled and bring out his lemon shaped bomb throwing it on the guy who catches it

"Wait why the hell are you giving me a lemo–" It suddenly explodes right into his face and Kajii let out a laugh

"It's exploding! I'm satisfied at my new bomb's result" Kajii exclaimed with a huge grin on his face

"Hey look out!" Tachihara yells and attempts to shoot the guy who was about to pounce on Kajii with an axe

"Woops.. Missed" The guy said mockingly which irritates Tachihara and tear off Kajii's upper clothes a bit

"I will not miss it this time" He said determined as he shoots the other guy. It keeps missing 

"Damn it" He muttered and just decided to shoot other men to end this quicker 

"Yooo!" Kajii greeted as he throw the bomb on the enemy's side. The bomb exploded and creates a giant smoke

"Arggh Kajii why the hell does it smell like a lemon?!" Chuuya complained as he coughs

"The bomb is lemon shaped so the smell should be like the lemons" Kajii explains as he threw more bombs towards their direction. The other enemies passed out from the explosion and others died because of Tachihara's and Chuuya's bullets

"Ugghh what the hell" One of them said and looks at to their leader. "What are we going to do??!" 

"Play along" He said and kept dodging the attacks 

"What?? But all of our members are almost dead and those teens are fucking crazy! The port mafia really needs to stop injecting them with some shit" He said as he looks at the teens surrounding them with a lifeless look on their eyes

"Let them chase us and we'll corner them beside that water pipe" The other one got confused but didn't question him. While Chuuya and the others were busy fighting the other assassins, Kuroko was unnoticed by the other assassins and was knocking the other enemies out by the use of the syringe

The leader managed to do what he planned and immediately break the water pipe with an axe. It came flowing and splashes straight to the bodies of the teens as the leader threw some phone like device on their direction

"Oh shit! Oi what the hell?!" Tachihara yelled and shoots the leader immediately but he dodged it again. The teens who got wet were electrocuted as soon as the device hit the water. Passing out after the electricity died out

"Try harder!" He mocked and high fives his comrade 

"You shit!" Tachihara went closer and pounces on him. The guy struggled and kick him to get him off. Tachihara got up and punch him on the face which sends him flying. Tachihara grins as he walk towards him, Kuroko noticed that another one was going up behind him 

"Tachihara-san!" Kuroko yelled but the enemy was quicker to hit Tachihara by a baseball bat. Tachihara groaned in pain touching the sore spot 

"Heh, you're pretty weak you know yet you're part of the port mafia" The leader taunt making Tachihara scowl

"Do not underestimate" Tachihara said through gritted teeth. He swing his foot to drag the guy off from his balance. Tachihara immediately launch a punch on him. The other guy went to hold back Tachihara's both arms from beating the other one 

"That hurts!" The leader exclaimed as he punched his guts, then elbowing his ribs which completely weakened Tachihara

"A loser. Still can't handle us. Are you going to depend on Chuuya always?" Tachihara glared up at them and he was kicked on the jaw. He heard a sound of reloading a gun and looks up to see it pointed at him

"This is the end for you" He said with a smirk and was about to pull the trigger but then a voice interrupts him

"It is not the end" It spoke from behind. The two looks around and saw nobody

"Oi who's there?!"

"I'm here" They all look at side and saw Kuroko staring at them darkly 

"Who the hell are you? You look like a ghost and seems weak. I'll better shoot you now then" The leader pointed the gun at him and immediately pull the trigger

"Oi Kuroko!" Tachihara exclaimed but the bluenette was quicker as he dodged the bullet that was about to go towards his way

"Tch" He attempts to shoot him once again but Kuroko effortlessly dodged it 

"This kid..." The guy mutters irritated and looks at his comrade. "Do something!" 

The comrade immediately pulled a taser out and quickly pointed at the bluenette. But suddenly the bluenette was out of sight

"Huh? Where did he go?" They look around trying to find Kuroko. In one blink of an eye, Kuroko was already in front of him and took the taser

"Wha–!" Kuroko kicked him on the stomach which results him letting Tachihara go 

"Tachihara-san are you alright?" Kuroko asked a bit concerned. The boy only nods and snatch the taser from Kuroko's hand, pointing it to the other two

"You guys should surrender to us" Tachihara said as he glared at them. The two only laughs

"Never" As they both said, they used tactical smoke grenade which blinded Kuroko's and Tachihara's surroundings. The two coughs and desperately tried to get out from the smoke. Suddenly, a dart hits Tachihara right into his neck. Weakening him, he fell on the ground unconscious. Kuroko got alarmed

_**Duck down** _

The voice in his head told him and he immediately do so. A dart was supposed to hit him but he managed to avoid it. A few seconds and the smoke disappeared seeing Tachihara on the floor unconcious; Kuroko immediately went to him 

"Well well you are still alive!" Kuroko looks up and saw thr enemy standing on a large crater. Kuroko's eyes widened when the tranquilizer gun was pointed at him. He bent down to avoid it. Another one that almost hit his foot. Kuroko just kept avoiding it, each of them getting quicker. The leader started to get annoyed 

"Why don't you just be gone!" He yelled and decided to get his axe and head towards Kuroko. He swing it targeting Kuroko's neck, Kuroko immediately duck down. He get his knife from his pocket and try stabbing him. Just like Kuroko, the other was skilled at dodging and he almost hit kuroko with the axe

_**Let me out. I want to fight** _

_Quiet_

Kuroko silenced him and kept trying to at least scratch the enemy's face

**_You won't survive this fight by yourself._ **

Kuroko had flown backwards and crashed into the wall when the enemy suddenly lift him by the collar and throw him harshly

_**I told you** _

_Shut up_

Kuroko groans sitting up to regain his consciousness. When he did, the sharp blade of an axe almost hit his head. Luckily, he managed to roll over to avoid it. The leader went to him and quickly stomped on his stomach which Kuroko fell back down wincing in pain

"Your companion is already knocked out so you should be as well" He said and planted a punch on Kuroko's guts, then to his cheeks and jaw. Kuroko was grabbed by the hair and his head was slammed on the wall. Kuroko got a massive headache and feels like his world is crumbling

"I think I'll play with you more. It's been a while since I did this~" He said and then snatch Kuroko's knife. The bluenette was about to protest but his hands were pinned above him and he sat on Kuroko's feet so he would be defenseless. Lifting up Kuroko's shirt, he pointed the sharp edge to the center of Kuroko's stomach

"Let's draw here!" He said with a feral grin on his face as he started to drag the knife against the skin of Kuroko

"Ah! Don't" Kuroko winced as he felt a sharp pain and felt a fee drop of his blood

"死ね. Oh what a perfect word for a weakling like you" The enemy taunts as he just laughs. He stood up and lift up Kuroko by choking him on the neck

_I-I can't breathe_

Kuroko tried kicking him but his legs feels weak. The guy just looks at him with mockery as if pitying him how he couldn't have enough strength

"Meh. I'm going to end this" He said with a bored tone. Pointing a gun on Kuroko's head. The bluenette weakly stare back at him, about to black out

_I can't handle this...no more.._

_**Pathetic. Let me out and I'll do the work for you** _

And with that, Kuroko closed his eyes and fell into the darkness. The gun got closer and it soon touched the side of his head

"Passing out already? I shall do this quickly. Bye bye~" As the trigger was about to be pulled, Kuroko's eyes opened and reach out for the knife beside him

In one swift movement, the knife was already on the guy's throat slitting it open 

"Gaahhkk!" He shouted in pain and fell backwards. Kuroko stood up as he looks down at him who was still in agony. His dark blue eyes stare at him blankly and with the coldest expression he cout provide

"B-Bastard" The guy still managed to choke out as blood flow down from the ground. Kuroko took the gun on his hand and pointed it at him

"What a pitiful sight. Die" Kuroko said with a feral smile and shoots him right on the chest three times. More blood drips on the floor and Kuroko was satisfied

"Die. A perfect word for a shit like you" Kuroko commented and kicked the lifeless body away 

"H-Hey!" Kuroko turn around and saw another guy that was the leader's companion earlier. The guy had a scared look on his face, Kuroko smirked at the sight

"Are you here to pick a fight with death?" Kuroko asked as he went nearer to him. The guy step back and point a dart gun on Kuroko

"S-Stop I will freakin' shoot you!" Kuroko just chuckles darkly picking up the axe from the ground. He threw it towards the guy's direction

"Ahhh!" He screamed and tried shooting Kuroko but missed. The axe almost hit his head but his shirt was pinned against the wall by the blade. He saw Kuroko approaching him with a menacing look on his face

"Don't come near me!" He shouts and shoots but Kuroko caught the dart with his bare hands before it hits his face. Getting nearer to him, Kuroko held his neck practically choking him

"Your face is annoying" Kuroko commented before punching him that gave the guy a bruise

Lifting up the axe beside them; Kuroko raised it up and the guy looks at him in terror

"No! Please–!" He was cut off when the axe hit his neck slicing it and blood spurted over Kuroko's face and body. Kuroko step back and looks at what he had done

"Heh" Kuroko blurts out and walk towards Tachihara's body. He heard the others footsteps walking in

"What happened here–shit. Tachihara!" Kajii exclaimed catching the others attention who looked at Tachihara lying down unconcious

"What happened to him and to you??" Chuuya asked Kuroko helping Kajii on picking him up

"Was hit by a tranquilizer dart. The blood went all over me when I'm fighting them" He spoke as he only looks blankly at the body. Kajii noticed that two bodies were lying down in their pool of blood. He gasped when he saw a chopped head

"Holy crap was slicing their head necessary??" Kajii asked while poking the dead body. Kuroko doesn't answer and just stood beside them. Chuuya sighs as he gestured the others to go check on Kyouka

"We need to get Tachihara on the van. That dart wasn't dangerous right Kajii?" Chuuya asked as they drag Tachihara's body towards the vehicle

"Nope. It will only give him a massive headache when he woke up but Ozaki-san will surely cure it" Kajii replied with certainty and lay the body down there

"Kajii-san, Nakahara-san. I got the money" A voice of a girl spoke from behind. They turned around and saw Kyouka 

"Nice! Your hacking skills are superb" Kajii complemented as he help taking the bags of money inside the van

"Alright guys get in! Those who passed out carry them over here" Chuuya ordered and they immediately did so 

Chuuya turn around and saw Kuroko standing right in front of him

"Oi are you well?? You look like a ghost" Chuuya told him as Kuroko only nods

"Get in Kuroko-kun!" Kajii exclaimed as he pushed Kuroko inside the van and Kuroko glares at him when his face almost hit the floor. Kajii doesn't mind being glared at and completely ignored the cold gaze of Kuroko on him. 

"We'll immediately give Tachihiro and the others to Ozaki-san. Those who passed out from that shitty guy's trap are really idiots" Chuuya spoke as the vehicle started to move 

"Oh yes! Good thing that Kuroko-kun survived even though this is his first time on mission" Kajii commented and Chuuya only shook his head

"The fluid that Dazai injected on him was a bit different from the others. He'll be a lot more stronger" He retorted while staring blankly on the road. Kajii went closer to Chuuya to say something that Kuroko and the others won't hear

"I hope he can control that one. I could still remember what happened last time having a comrade with a split personality" Kajii whispered shivering at the thought. Chuuya shove him back to his seat since he was too close

"Just keep quiet. Stop thinking like that. It's already in the past" Chuuya told him. Kajii just shrug and lean back on his seat and looks at Kuroko. Who was staring out of the window 

"Ne Kuroko-kun? Are you alright??" Kajii asked curiously, Kuroko turns to look at him with his eyes back to normal. Kajii released a relief sigh. Kuroko was about to answer but Kajii cut him off

"Never mind. You don't have to answer that" Kajii said before turning to look at the front. Kuroko slowly stare out of the window again

_You are really ruthless earlier. I don't like the way you kill_

Kuroko thought, waiting for the other to speak in his head

_**Shut up. I own this body as much as you do. I do what I want** _

_But that's too much_

_**There's nothing too much in that. Actually, it is not enough** _

_I am concern of the consequences of your actions. If I have to hold you back I will do it_

_**Only if you can** _

Kuroko sighs heavily. He felt the stares of the people on him but he completely ignored them. By the time they arrive at their hideout, Kuroko will have buried his head on the soft futon in their room... 

```````````````````````````````

"These are too much" Kise mumbles as he open the messages on his email. The number of notifications had been bugging him for a while so he decided to clear it. Most of the messages were from his fangirls. Kise ignores them and as he scroll down, a certain name catched his attention

"Akashicchi..? Why did he sent me a message.." Kise asked himself curious, he opens the message

**akashiiiseijuurou**

**10:00pm**

_Kise, I will be coming to Tokyo tomorrow. Our school declared that we'll have our early sem-break. I'm just informing you since you are the only one whom I still have contact with. Please do inform the others as well_

Kise practically beamed and immediately replied back. His former captain might probably call a gathering with the other kiseki no sedai members

**KisecchiRyoutaa**

_Of course Akashicchi! I am excited to see you againn_

_(*´﹀`*) ♡(* >ω<)ω<*♡_

Kise had messaged all of them with glee. He put his phone down on the table beside his bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow and he is pretty sure Kuroko would be the happiest to see Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hoping that this chapter didn't confuse you XD As I said at the beginning, it's a bit rushed. I'm still going to try my best to write a good chapter


	3. Akashi In Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after almost two months
> 
> I think this is kinda bad because I just rushed it in two weeks. I wasn't able to concentrate and write a neat chapter
> 
> I still hope you like it

Akashi was left alone in the classroom fixing his things before he leave. There are suddenly people by the door and he is unlikely to be visited by his teammates. So when he saw the three uncrowned kings he arched a brow bemused

"Sei-chan! Will you come with us? We only have a few months left before vacation. Why don't you join us before the school year ends??" Said Mibuchi 

"I apologize but I cannot go with you all for today" Akashi shortly said before picking up his bag. The others became lonely and Hayama's enthusiasm lessened

"But Akashiii this is the last dayy. Tomorrow is the start of our semester break, you know, so comee" Hayama pleaded. Akashi just gave them an apologetic look

"Tomorrow is our semester break you can't come with us either. You said you're staying in Tokyo for break" Hayama added

"I'm really sorry but I cannot. Maybe next time when I head back and after I finished some work at home" Akashi told them as he walk towards the exit

"Aww.. But whenever Chi-chan asked you to go out you come with him! How come not with us! Do you love him more?" Mibuchi said playing jealous. Akashi just let out a small chuckle

"Or maybe he really does love him. Like more than an upperclassman" Nebuya commented making Akashi stop

"You know I was just trying to be nice. After all, I had already gotten back to my self" Akashi said avoiding the topic where Mayuzumi is in it. They all hummed in response not convinced by his words. They start bickering with each other in a moment

Akashi ignored the ruckus behind him and continue to walk until he was out of the building. A certain person caught his attention. It was Mayuzumi who was waiting for someone beside the gate. Akashi decided to walk towards him. Have a little chit-chat with him before his driver arrive 

"Mayuzumi-san are you alright? Your face looks like you're ready to kill someone" Akashi commented making Mayuzumi scowl and close his novel

"That's none of your concern" Mayuzumi said and keep the novel inside his bag

"You're always scowling Mayuzumi-san. Light novels are the only ones that can make you calm. I bet you would read them throughout the whole sem-break" Akashi spoke amused

"That's the only that occupies my mind right now. Reading" Mayuzumi replied as Akashi just gave a slight chuckle. Two minutes passed before Mayuzumi breaks the silence

"Were you... staying in Tokyo for a week?" Mayuzumi asked Akashi

"Yeah. I like to visit my former teammates" Akashi said making Mayuzumi nod

"So you're starting a new journey. After all, you are back with your old self" Mayuzumi commented and Akashi hummed in response with a small smile

A few seconds later, Akashi's driver came. Akashi went to open the door before looking back at Mayuzumi giving a small smile and then getting inside the car. Mayuzumi unconsciously smile back

```````````````````````````````

Kuroko kick the stones irritated. It felt so hot. The sun is burning his skin even though his uniform is a long sleeve, the heat still managed to get through 

"Why is it so hot today.." Kuroko mumbles. He was on the way outside of the school because they announced that was half day and decided to give the students their early semester break like the other schools did

Kuroko wipe the sweat on his forehead as he walk down the streets. Passing by the stores and restaurants. He caught a glimpse of a short person with a red hair. Kuroko's eyes search for this person but he didn't see him anymore

**_Oh? Who might that person be?_ **

_None of your business_

**_I'm just curious. I want to know about your connections_ **

_You didn't have to_

**_How can I interact around them properly if you are not going to tell me then?_ **

_Then don't interact with them_

The voice chuckles deviously

**_You really don't understand. I am already part of you and I will do what I want to do because this body is mine to control as well_ **

Kuroko huffed. Damn. The heat from the sun is already irritating and the voice inside his head worsened it. Kuroko didn't spoke back again. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was the owner of those locks of red hair

There he saw Akashi, together with the other generation of miracles members. Kuroko squint his eyes. Murasakibara and Akashi's break might be one day earlier, that is why they were already here in Tokyo. Kuroko concludes those thoughts

Kise seems to be busy with his phone and looks like he was contacting someone. All of them were there. Could it be he was the one whom Kise was contacting? But his phone is not with him and it's been missing since the other day

Kuroko was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud beep of a car beside him happened. He looks at his left side and saw a familiar car. The window then started to slide down revealing Dazai

"Get in Kuroko-kun. You don't have time for hanging out with your friends. Boss' orders" Dazai said and Kuroko have no choice but to get inside. He suddenly noticed a blue flip phone that was too familiar to him

"Dazai-san. Did you took my phone?" Kuroko deadpans and Dazai just smile sheepishly

"Well I was just checking if you're doing some funny businesses" Dazai told him as he started to drive the car 

"I just found out that someone messaged you saying you should hang out with them" Dazai commented. Kuroko just looks at him from the mirror

"Is it Kise Ryouta? That blonde model from Kaijo high" Kuroko didn't speak but gave him a look that says 'Yes, what do you want from him then?'

"I saw him encountered the people from the Armed Detective Agency. Together with Kagami Taiga. Your teammate in Seirin" Dazai added. Kuroko knitted his eyebrows

"Armed Detective Agency...?" 

"Does it ring a bell? It's those guys who are annoyingly diving into the port mafia's businesses" Dazai explained as Kuroko make an 'oh' sound

"Are they strong as well?"

"Pshh. Yeah but not as great as ours. Our power and members are more superior" Dazai boast and it just made Kuroko deadpan

"They're always acting like the good guys they are not even looking badass" He continues. Kuroko only shook his head in disbelief

"What? Don't tell me you're going to root for them. " Dazai spoke with a huff

"Kind of.." Kuroko mutters. It's quite inaudible but Dazai still heard it

"HaAh?" Dazai put his hand beside of his ear as if he didn't catch what Kuroko was trying to say. Kuroko only fall in silence. But it was soon broken when he suddenly noticed a car from the other side about to crash on theirs

"Dazai-san look on your left!" Kuroko exclaimed startling the older male accidentally hitting his head on the steering wheel

"Geezers what–"

"I said look out!" Kuroko dive into the front to control steering wheel and to be able to dodge the car that was going on their way. Fortunately, he managed to prevent the other car from crashing into them

"Damn it! This is the second time!" They heard a voice from the car that was about to crash to them. They saw two males. One with black hair and one with the white hair

"Oooh those guys. They are from the armed detective agency" Dazai spoke

"Huh?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes. They witnessed their nonsense bickering as Dazai sigh and lean against the seat

"They're at it again"

"Are they always like that?" Kuroko asked and Dazai nodded

"Those two never got along that's why I'm wondering why they got paired together" Dazai explained and got too preoccupied by looking at the two

"Now we can't start it! This is your fault"

"What the fuck? I didn't even do anything jinko" 

"Anyways Kuroko-kun let's get going. Ignore those weirdos. What do you planned to eat for lunch?" Dazai asked the bluenette as he starts the engine but no one answered him

"Kuroko-kun?" Dazai turn around only to found out that the passenger seat is empty

"That brat" 

Dazai went out of the car and starts looking for Kuroko

```````````````````````````````

Kuroko managed to sneak away from Dazai. He stops beside a post and tried to calm his breath down because of all the running

**_Why did you ran away?_ **

_Is it a problem? I just wanted to enjoy this time being alone_

**_Or is it because of that red haired male? Are you planning on seeing him?_ **

_None of your business_

**_You always say that_ **

When Kuroko regained his normal breathing he decided to take a step forward. Wandering around the convenient stores that he passed by

"Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko stopped on his tracks when he heard that familiar voice he haven't heard in a while

"Akashi-kun..?" Kuroko turn around to be met by red irises and a sweet smile

"We were waiting for you earlier. Sadly, it's already over before you came. Everyone went home and Murasakibara stayed at Midorima's" Akashi told him and search something inside the paper bag he's holding. He took out some food and hand it to Kuroko

"I suppose you haven't eaten lunch?" Kuroko scratch the back of his neck because Akashi was right. He is always right

"It's true.. Thank you Akashi-kun" Kuroko said and shyly accept the food

"No problem Kuroko-kun" Akashi replied and Kuroko thought he felt his heart skipped a bit. Akashi was calling his name with a suffix 'kun'

**_Your heart skipped a bit, my ass. That's so cliché_ **

Kuroko mentally glared but ignored the voice

"A-Anyways Akashi-kun, do you.. want to go somewhere?"

"Yes, that's what I thought as well. I also haven't eaten any food" Akashi said making Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. "I was waiting for you. That's why I didn't eat with the others. I'm hoping I could found you while wandering around and I really did" Akashi explained and once again, Kuroko's heart skipped a bit at the sight of Akashi with a little smile

"Well then let's go Akashi-kun. You must be starving" Kuroko joked and the redhead just chuckles

 _'This moment might end well. I hope so..'_ Kuroko thought and they both went to find some place to eat their food in

After a while they found a place to stay in as they seat on one of the chairs and put their food down on the table. It was the only one that is available because there's so many people eating inside. As they were about to eat, a voice interrupts them

"Excuse me? Is that vacant seat available?" Kuroko froze. He knew that voice. He turned around only to be met by the brunette. Dazai Osamu

"Yes. You can seat with us if you–" 

"No. We're waiting for two people actually" Kuroko interrupts Akashi who looked confused

"Eh...?" 

"Well your friend here states that this seat is available and is confused when you said it's not. Therefore, this is available" Dazai said and looked smugly at the bluenette who slightly glares at him 

He sat beside Kuroko and place down his burger. Dazai then smiles at Akashi who smiled back

"I'm Dazai Osamu by the way, you are?"

"Akashi Seijuurou. Pleased to meet you Dazai-san" Akashi replied with a smile. Dazai looks annoyingly happy and Kuroko can't help but huff

"Akashi Seijuurou-san, a pretty name for a pretty boy like you" Dazai compliments making Akashi blush a bit. Kuroko gritted his teeth and looks at Dazai irritated. What a cheesy compliment

Dazai practically flirted with Akashi the whole time and Kuroko didn't get to eat properly. Akashi doesn't seem to notice as there was an expression on Kuroko's usually expressionless face at the moment. While Dazai just ignored Kuroko's attempts to talk to him and just smirk every minute he talks to the redhead, Kuroko had enough and suddenly stood up, grasping Dazai's arm to pull him up making him stand up as well

"Excuse us for a while Akashi-kun. I just need to have a word with Dazai-san. I'll explain everything to you later" Kuroko said with a fake smile as he gripped on Dazai's arm harder dragging him away

"Kuroko-kun? Dazai-san? W-Well take care then" 

"Ow ow ow ow Kuroko!" Dazai squirmed as Kuroko dragged him away out. They stopped when they got out of the restaurant

"Dazai-san just what do you think you're doing?" Kuroko questioned him with a glare

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" Dazai asked him crossing his arms. Kuroko just furrowed his eyebrows

"I just wanted to have some time with him. Is that too much?"

"Yes it is. You know what our boss will do if he ever finds out. And be thankful I got there and found you. Remember that you're now part of port mafia. The enemies and other dangerous gangs will immediately know about you because you're a new member and already knocked out one of the feared man in the city. The hoodlums will surely try to pick a fight with you" Dazai explained as Kuroko's eyes widened in realization

"So sorry if I interrupted your " _date_ " with that young man over there" Dazai said emphasizing the word 'date' and quoting it with his fingers

"W-We're not..!" Kuroko blushed and try denying it

"Yeah yeah sure whatever. I'll let you guys be together okay? Just for now" Dazai said as he get something from his pocket. He took out Kuroko's phone and fling it to him

"Go and message me if you're feeling something odd" Dazai told him and get the keys of the car, opening the door

"Thank you.. Dazai-san" Kuroko said and Dazai just ruffled his hair that it surprised him a little

"I gotta get going then. Take care Kuroko-kun" Dazai then opens the door and gets inside. "And oh, don't forget to use protection" Dazai teases as Kuroko's face turns red once again 

"We will never do that" Kuroko replied before Dazai drive the car away. He immediately went inside to look out for Akashi

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun I made you wait. Dazai-san's already left. Have some business to take" Kuroko said and apologized, blushing slightly

"It's alright Kuroko-kun. No big deal" Akashi replied. "By the way, do you know that person from earlier?"

"Ah, yes. Dazai-san's my uncle's friend. And we're kinda close.. so I acted that way.." Kuroko sheepishly said as Akashi just chuckles 

"I see. He flirts too much as well" Akashi commented making Kuroko awkwardly laughs

"He's just like that even with men. You're probably thinking he's attracted to young ones" 

"How old is he? I suppose he's in his early twenties" 

"He's 22" Kuroko answered. After that short statement, they became silent for a minute

"Anyway Kuroko-kun since we're finished eating, why don't we go wander around? I kinda miss being here in Tokyo" Akashi told him as he stood up. Kuroko gladly nodded and agreed with him. Walking out of the place as they proceed to walk together side by side

_I really hope today, this moment will end well..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably take a long time updating this fiction. But I'll try my best


	4. ADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the errors
> 
> I haven't watch the anime or read the Bungo Stray Dogs manga so I am not sure what I am supposed to call the characters if I should call them by first name or by their surnames
> 
> Sorry for the fighting scenes. I am not good on writing those XD

As Kuroko and Akashi continue to hangout together, they didn't notice the five muscular men that were suspecting and following them. The two were too preoccupied with something

"There. That's the boy" Said one of the men pointing at Kuroko

"Huh, so that Kuroko Tetsuya. Looks weak" Said the other with a mocking laugh

"Do not underestimate that kid. He's the one who beat Tanaka up" The guy with the mohawk warned them

"Heh don't care. Tanaka's not even close to our level so it means we're stronger. We can easily break that kid's bone" 

"What about the other?"

"That's Akashi Seijuurou. The only son of the famous CEO in the country" One of them said earning a grin from the rest

"Hey we can kidnap them and they'll gave us money for condition" The thought of it made them grin widely and immediately thought of a scheme

While the other two was unaware of the chaos that is about to happen, the men went closer behind them. There were only a little amount of people so it's easier for them to do their plan. Akashi was checking the fruit stall and was looking for an apple. 

Kuroko suddenly feels a strange aura from behind that is making him slightly uncomfortable. When glance over his shoulder he just saw men standing not to far away and looks like minding their own businesses. Kuroko just shrugged and watch Akashi

A hand was placed on his shoulder all of a sudden. He turn around to ask the person what's the matter but the look on the person's face made him shut up

"You are Kuroko Tetsuya am I right?" Kuroko nodded and look at him suspiciously. The man grinned mischievously

"Boys, get him and that redhead!" Kuroko's eyes widened at the mention of their beings. Akashi was immediately attacked first but he managed to dodge the punches that was about to throw in his way and elbowed the attacker's stomach, making him wince in pain 

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko immediately run to him but they stopped him quickly and threw a punch on his body

"Come on quick! Knock the redhead out!" As soon as Kuroko heard what they are planning to do to Akashi, he immediately kick the guys that's holding him

"Go away! Don't hurt him!" Kuroko felt a splash of protectiveness inside him and lunged forward to punch their jaws 

"Oww! That hurts it's unforgivable—!" Before the man could say one more word Kuroko kicked him in the face. The bluenette immediately take Akashi with him running away from their attackers

"G-Get them—ack! My jaw!"The others immediately chased them. Since their older and legs are longer they immediately caught up grabbing Akashi by his clothes. He was suddenly pulled back and got trapped between the attacker's arm

Kuroko got stopped as well when he attempts to get Akashi from the man

"Stop struggling! Y'all coming with us" He said in a gruff voice. Kuroko still managed to reach him and got kicked on his shin causing him to release Akashi

"Ahh! Brat—Fuckin' beat him up!" The pain he was feeling made him kneel while holding into his leg. His subordinates quickly attacked the bluenette who instinctively dodge and attack to knock them on the ground. Kuroko remained standing looking down at them with those icy blue eyes. It agitates them as they force themselves up to land a punch on the bluenette. But they failed as they were flown away further

Kuroko pick something from his pocket. It was his phone and dial a number in it

"O-Oi! Don't think we're gonna let you call the cops"

"It's not the cops, I would like to call an ambulance" Kuroko said, voice and eyes are cold while staring at them whose eyes are twitching in annoyance

"Don't take us lightly thinking you can beat us up to get us in an ambulance!" They screamed while charging towards him all at once. Akashi called out for Kuroko worriedly. Within a second Kuroko finished his talk iver the phone and toss it in the air as he run towards them as well. Fortunately, Akashi caught Kuroko's phone before it could hit the ground

Akashi watched in bewilderment at the sight of Kuroko constantly beating their asses up. He had never thought Kuroko can pull off something like this. His kicks and punches were quite strong despite his weak looking body. Kuroko is good at dodging as well. When the men are all knocked out he slowly walk towards Kuroko

"Are you alright..?" He asked as he peek to take a look on Kuroko's face because his back was facing him. When Kuroko turned to look at him in the eyes he noticed it was slightly darker than his usual eye color. His expression was much more unreadable 

"Kuroko-kun?" Akashi calls out one more time. Kuroko didn't answer and slowly reach his hand out, ready to caress Akashi's face. The redhead didn't know what would Kuroko will do next as he was starting to act strange for some reason. The following incident wasn't expected because Kuroko suddenly passed out falling over onto Akashi's arms

"Kuroko??" Akashi anxiously tap the bluenette's body. He reach out for Kuroko's phone. The ambulance should be here if Kuroko really did call one. Akashi still haven't recovered from the situation's problem yet there's another problem came into them again

"Woah! Man we're lucky!" A man with tattoos and piercings whistle together with another guy who had the same amount of piercings as him

"What'cha and your friend are doing here boy? You know this is a dangerous place right?" He started to walk towards Akashi who keeping Kuroko in his slightly trembling arms

"What do you want?" Akashi managed to make his voice firm. The two guys laughed

"Give us money. We know who you are. Give us some money or die" The guy pulled out a knife causing Akashi to step back

'Not again' Akashi thought as he anxiously stare at the guys who are currently threatening him

"If that's what you want. I can guarantee you that" Akashi said as the man smirked in triumph

"But not so easy kid. We want more," Akashi raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to continue. "Give us your friend so we can make him into our punching bag!" 

Akashi's eyes widened in terror. He couldn't move his legs to run. He would have to support Kuroko's unconscious body plus he was lost in his thoughts 

"Hey, what the hell are you guys going to do to that poor teen?" A voice spoke from behind the two, startling them. They slowly turned around and Akashi saw how they started to tremble

"A-A-Aku—AKUTAGAWA!!!!" They both screamed in unison as soon as they saw the figure of the man. He has a black hair, two longer strands of hair from both sides of his face with a white tip on it

"You guys better not messing around again" He said as he cracked his fingers

"N-No! We're not! Right?!" They both look at the redhead. Both were trying to threaten them with their look to make him agree

"Is it true?" The man who Akashi assumed was Akutagawa asked 

"U-Uh no..." Upon hearing this, Akutagawa glared at the two who quickly defended themselves

"You shits never learned" Akutagawa said through gritted teeth while pushing up his sleeves

"W-W-Wait Akutagawa! We c-can explain!" 

"Save it" And then they were met with a fist on their face instantly knocking them out. He turn to look at Akashi

"Oi, do you need help?" Akutagawa asked as Akashi holds Kuroko's body securely

"Ah." Akashi looked up at the stanger. The bluenette's body started to shift, signaling that he already regain his consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Akashi's red ones

"I-I, what..?" Kuroko looks at him, then he noticed another guy was with them. He turned to look at the stranger and swears he had seen this guy before

"Okay, you clearly need some help" Akutagawa then gesture them to follow. Akashi supported Kuroko while they walk to follow Akutagawa

"Are you alright? You suddenly passed out for a few minutes" Akashi had told him as they trail behind Akutagawa. Kuroko noticed how close he is to Akashi's face causing him to remove his arm over Akashi's shoulder

"I-I'm fine. I can walk properly, sorry for troubling you.." Akashi just smiled slightly at seeing Kuroko being well

"Your eyes are back to its lightness of color blue" Akashi commented confusing the bluenette. "And you're quite strong, you knock those guys out" Kuroko looked back, seeing the gangsters unconscious on the ground made him grimace

"I... I did??" Akashi looks at him weirdly. Oh shit. Akashi might suspect him of something

"S-Sorry I was a bit lost.." Kuroko sheepishly said. The truth is he was not the one who beat them up. It's his other guy. Or the person in his mind. He forced him out so he can take over and that was such a pain in the head. That's probably the reason why he passed out for a several minutes. Before he could say another word, the familiar-looking guy interrupts

"Our doctor should be here. She should patch up your wounds" He told him, while looking at Kuroko from head to toe. "Your clothes are strained with a bit of blood as well"

They stopped in front of a large building. Akutagawa entered and was soon followed by the two

"There's something we would like to ask you as well, Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko flinched a little at the sudden strange tone of the guy in front of them. He knew it, they have something up in their sleeves other than just offering him a wound treatment. He knew he should call Dazai right not but he didn't because of his curiosity. Curiosity about this man, that he assumed is the man he saw earlier. Dazai had told him that he is from the Armed Detective Agency

"And Akashi Seijūrō-san? Is it?" Akashi immediately answered that indeed, he is Akashi Seijūrō. They walk inside the elevator

"We'll immediately accompany you home as soon as we finished treating your friend" Akutagawa said and the elevator door opens. The two teens just follow the man 

"Uhh, thank you then..?"

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke"

"Thank you Akutagawa-san but I can handle myself and Kyoto is pretty far it might bother you" Akashi tried to reason out

"We don't want the Akashi heir getting harmed and found out that the Armed Detective Agency just let him out without security" Kuroko's eyes widened a bit. He knew he was in the hands of them but he couldn't resist himself from getting a little nervous. He was actually inside the building of THEIR RIVAL. The fact that they might taunt him and the Port Mafia would found out about this he would be doomed

"What about Kuroko-kun? Will you accompany him as well?" Akashi asked for the blue haired teen

"Yes of course. You would be earlier because we have to talk some private matters with him" Akutagawa said as he looked at the bluenette suspiciously. Kuroko immediately averted his eyes. Akashi didn't talk anymore as a sign that he won't interfere with their businesses. But he's pretty curious too

"We're just letting you stay with him a little longer because I suppose your fun was interrupted because of those rowdy gangsters" Kuroko slightly coughs when he mentioned 'fun'. Akashi smiles awkwardly

```````````````````````````````

After that Kuroko's wounds are treated, his face looks a bit terrified because of the female doctor that took care of his wounds. Beside him was Akashi who had an amused expression on his face

"Do not worry Kuroko-kun. Akiko-san can be a pretty sadistic doctor" Tanizaki said sheepishly. Kuroko rather not storytell what just happened. He wondered why the hell did he need to be tied up while his wounds are being treated. The wounds are not that serious at all but she had to take a sample of his blood for 'private matters' she said. And why the hell does this woman used a chainsaw as a scissors to cut the bandages

It's a bit embarrassing since Akashi was there too. Oh God, he had let him see his petrified face

"Well Akashi-san are you hurt as well?" Tanizaki asked and the redhead was quick to shook his head

"If that's the case then, shall we go? I will accompany you out now. Or say your goodbyes to each others first" Kuroko looks at Akashi who already looking at him 

"Thank you for today, Kuroko-kun. I shall take my departure" Akashi said as he stood up

"Take care then.." Kuroko said as he watches them leave. Akashi gave him a small smile before the gap closed

He was left alone in the room with the female doctor

"Alright. I should probably call Atsushi-kun and the others" She said and opened the door. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the name. It's the same as the giant purple head's name

Moments later, a white haired guy enter the room alongside with the other. The guy next to him was a tall man with glasses

"Hello Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. I am Nakajima Atsushi" Atsushi politely introduced with a smile and Kuroko suddenly remembered him. He's the guy with Akutagawa earlier

"That's Edogawa Ranpo-san and Kunikida Doppo-san" Atsushi introduced the other as well. Kuroko greeted them back. The two of them sat down on chair across him

"We're going to ask you a few questions, is it alright?" Atsushi asked and Kuroko just nods

"What is your relationship with Dazai Osamu?" Kuroko sweats a bit at the mention of Dazai's name

"Uhh Dazai Osamu..? I don't know a man named Dazai Osamu" Kuroko lied. He can't risk it by spilling their tea to the enemies

"Ah? Is that so" Kunikida said, his tone not believe Kuroko's lie. He put some pictures on the table to show it to the bluenette. In the picture, him and Dazai are there and they were seen to be interacting. Other pictures shows that Kuroko is about to enter the car where Dazai is in

"T-That's not what is seems like" Kuroko silently cursed when he stuttered

"Then what is it?"

"The truth is.. Dazai-san offered me some help. I went inside the car because he'll take me to the hospital where my parents are in. I don't have enough money to ride in taxi so I can come to the hospital quicker. And then Dazai-san was just there. He saw me seemed troubled and offered me some help. I hesitate at first but accepted it later on because I really need to see my parents" Kuroko explained, hoping that they would be convinced

"Hm okay. Dazai seems to be that type of a person BUT" Kunikida said and push up his glasses a little. Kuroko flinched at the sudden emphasis of his tone

"A few minutes later, you secretly goes out of the car like you're sneaking" Kuroko's jaw almost dropped when he saw the other pictures Kunikida had shown him

"If it weren't for Akutagawa and Atsushi's banter, you two got a bit careless. Thinking they won't even notice you both. They secretly snapped these pictures. Breaking the car and almost making it crash to yours are all according to plan" Kunikida said sternly. Okay, there's no way Kuroko can get out of this without slipping a bit and telling some secrets

"Why are you suspecting me..? I mean, I am just an ordinary student" Kuroko reasoned

"Because, almost every gang we encounter it's always you who came out of their mouths" Atsushi answered and Kuroko doesn't know what to say for a second

"They always speak of your name. Saying that you were with the Port Mafia raiding an old building and killed the one of the most feared gangsters in this city" Kunikida continued as Kuroko gulped

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry but I don't look like the type of a guy who can do that. I am not that strong to kill" Kuroko said trying to convince them. Kuroko wondered why the other self has been _silent_ ever since their 'switch'. Especially when these guys have been provoking him

"Okay" Kunikida said as he sigh while rubbing his temples

"Then let me tell you this." Kunikida began as he fixed his glasses. "Last week, we've been informed that there's another teen missing again" At the mention of this, Kuroko's eyes widened

"The report said that he'd been brought to the Port Mafia's area. Where they beat up the victim to try and test them if they could survive. Then injected them that contains some drug in it" Kunikida explained looking at Kuroko's eyes

"And that victim was you, Kuroko-san" Atsushi finished. Kuroko suddenly felt pain in his head. He groan slightly as he put his hands on his head

"Are you alright Kuroko-san?" Atsushi worriedly asked, Kunikida sigh beside him

"That's one of the effects of that injection. It can make your head ache and stress you out. You can have a split personality from it because the drug was too strong" Kunikida said, eyeing the bluenette

"Kuroko-san, if you work with us instead it'll be easier. We can make sure your parents are safe. You don't have to work illegally with the Port Mafia" Kunikida attempt to persuade the teen

_**Damn these guys.. How dare they talk like that in front of me** _

The voice inside Kuroko finally spoke

_**They better not provoke me further or else I'm going to destroy these guys** _

_Wait don't—!_

It's too late before Kuroko could even finished his protest. He had taken over him again

"Kuroko-san??" Atsushi called. Kuroko slowly looked up at them

"We know it's—" Atsushi was cut off when Kuroko had put his hand on his neck, gripping it hard. Kunikida immediately pull out a tranquilizer gun 

"Don't. Let him go and stop" Kunikida said calmly, trying not to anger him more. He had already said a little too much for the other self to lose control

"How can you talk to me like you're not afraid of your lives" Kuroko said, his voice deep. Almost sounding like Akutagawa. The bluenette quickly kicked him on the stomach that made him stumble backwards. He was ridiculously strong. Kunikida thought

Kuroko then kicked Atsushi next which made him flown backwards. Kuroko wasn't satisfied enough and attempted to punch him. Atsushi quickly dodged and kicked him back. It's Kuroko's turn to stumble backwards. Before he could get up, arms pinned him down on the floor and the gun was pointed at him. Kuroko struggles to move at the firm grip

"Fuck, let me go!" Kuroko hissed and bring up his knee to kick the person's groin. Atsushi winces and Kuroko easily push him off. Kuroko immediately snatch the tranquilizer gun out of Kunikida's hand before he could react

_Stop it already! You might kill them soon_

_**Shut up. They deserve it** _

Kuroko points the gun at Kunikida instead. When he was about to pull the trigger Atsushi pounced on him. With all of his strength, he held Kuroko down

"Kuroko-san stop it!" Atsushi said trying to hold Kuroko in place. The bluenette struggles and furiously move his body around to get out. The others came rushing inside

"What happened??" Akutagawa asked running towards them

"He switched"

"Switch?"

"Kenji! Come and help Atsushi here" Kuroko felt another strong arms pinned him down. His face facing the floor

"L-Let go..T-This is me..! N-Not the—" Kuroko said, struggling to speak because of how heavy the arms on him were. He managed to take control of his body already. All he needed to do right now when they released him is to run away as fast as he could

Atsushi and Kenji let him go. Kuroko slowly stood up holding his sore shoulders

"Okay, so what now?" Kenji asked as he stretched

"We'll call Akiko-san too. She got a sample of his blood, she could examine on it" They continue their little discussion. Kuroko wasn't even listening to them anymore. They were too carried away of what should they be doing next. He took advantage of it and quickly use his misdirection to get away. No noticed until Akutagawa

"Wait.. Where's the boy?" All of them look around and Kuroko was already gone

"Oh no, Kunikida-san we have to find him" Atsushi said and as about to go out when Kunikida stopped him

"No, let him" They looked at him in disbelief

"Why not? He's already in our—" Kunikida cut Akutagawa off

"We can't risk him to get mad again. What if his next switch would be more violent. Kenji might not even handle him" Kunikida explained. They went silent at his statement. He was right though. Even their strongest member can't handle if the victim of that injection became more violent

"At least we'll find out what drug they're using. Akiko-san took a sample right?" Atsushi and the others nodded

"Alright. Then we'll have to speak with the two high schoolers you encountered that are related to Kuroko Tetsuya. Akutagawa and Atsushi, you have their numbers right?" 

"Yes, Kunikida-san" The two answered and look at the contacts of number. There they saw the two names

_Kise Ryouta_

_Kagami Taiga_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have Akashi and Tanizaki's talk on the next chapter while accompanying him to home. To be clear, that's just the 1/4 part of the chapter 5 and not the whole chapter they are going to talk lol


	5. Danger and Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I updated earlier than I expected. In this chapter y'all will witness the other side of Kuroko
> 
> Do you know Claude de Alger Obelia? (I'm not sure of the spelling) you can imagine those cold, icy gaze of him when Kuroko is in his other self
> 
> I rushed it a bit so I'm sorryyy if it's not decent  
> (Ooc! Mention of blood too)

°°With Tanizaki and Akashi (happened when Kuroko was questioned by Atsushi and Kunikida)°°—

The ride was silent as Akashi looked out of the window. Beside him was Tanizaki who drives the car. Akashi wanted to stay longer in Tokyo. So he decided to say something

"Tanizaki-san? Can you stop the car now? I'll stop by here" Akashi politely asked

"Are you sure? But it's almost dark. I can manage to drive you to the train station" 

"It will be alright. I have a place I can stay here in Tokyo since my family was originally living here" Akashi said and Tanizaki stopped the car on the side of the road at the same time

"Seriously, you're going to be alright? There might be some gangs that will hit you up" Tanizaki said a bit worried

"It won't happen Tanizaki-san. My place was just near so I can manage" Akashi told him as he open the door

"Thank you for driving me here" Akashi then close the door. Tanizaki just gave him a wave and a smile. He started driving the car away

There's still a few people here. There is no way that someone will kidnap him. Akashi continue walk to walk towards the direction of where his place is located. His father gave him a little home only for him so whenever he come in Tokyo and have to spend the night he usually goes there. But he doesn't know that he's walking in a dangerous path

As he walk down the streets, it keeps getting darker and darker. No more people surrounding him. He silently wonder why did this place suddenly became quiet. Whenever he usually comes here this path on the way to his place isn't like this

"Did I went in the wrong direction?" He mumbles to himself

Akashi looks around, he noticed there are some people here. They only dressed in all black and was standing beside the dark alley. Four of them stares at him and looks like young thugs. They were on the other side of the road. But Akashi could really feel the intense gazes of them. Akashi looks away and continue to walk forward. A minute later he felt some footsteps from behind getting nearer and nearer to him. When he turn his head around he was surprised as he found himself immediately pinned to a wall 

"What the—"

"Shhh" The guy who was holding him grinned as he covered Akashi's mouth

"We got a jackpot boys" He said and the other three went closer. Each of them has an evil grin 

"Come with us" Said the tough guy and harshly grabbed Akashi's arm with him. The redhead forced himself to remove the man's grip on him

'This is the third time something like this happened. Give me a break' Akashi thought exasperated

"Let me go or else—"

"Or else what? You'll cry to your father? Like a little boy wailing and shouting "save me!" huh? Spoiled brat" A tick mark appears on Akashi's head before elbowing him in his side really hard. He suddenly let go of Akashi and was clutching his side. Akashi took this chance to escape but was immediately stopped by the others

"Let go I said" Akashi demands glaring at them 

"It's not so easy. We couldn't just let you go" He said dragging Akashi with them to the dark alley. Akashi knew where this is going. He knew he should fight and get out of their grips but he couldn't bring out his strength. Later on he would be punched or kicked until he pass out and have them steal his money and other important things

"You guys are jerks. Stop this impudence—" Akashi was suddenly thrown and his back slammed on the wall 

"Hehe~ no way" All of them said and began removing their jackets and were grinning maniacally

Akashi's eyes widened when a scenario suddenly popped up in his mind

'They're not planning to do something so humiliating and sickening right?' Akashi tried convincing himself that they're not going to do what he's thinking

"First, we want to see you in pain" He said and gestured the two of his companions to hold Akashi in place

Before Akashi could speak he was hit in the guts. Feeling like puking because of how strong the impact of the fist on his guts. Another hit on his left arm. Then on his right arm. His shins were also kicked that made him kneel because his legs numbed 

"Would you look at that. So satisfying" The guy in front of him smiled down on him in a sickening manner. Again, Akashi was hit. On his face, back, legs, and guts. He felt a strong affliction throughout his body. Locks of red hair were suddenly pulled upwards making him look up to them

"How do you feel, your highness?" He mocked and soon earned a chorus of laughter

"Doesn't it feel humiliating being looked down by people you destroyed before?" He said with a smirk that suddenly turn into a scowl

Akashi doesn't know what he had done to them. He doesn't even know them. Why would he say something like that? Or perhaps he met them before but he only doesn't remember? 

"Who are you.." Akashi managed to speak which angered the other three 

"Bastard, don't you remember—"

"Quiet" He cooly says that shut the other up. He went closer to Akashi's face by pulling his hair up causing the redhead to wince

"You don't really remember huh? I thought this would happen. Of course, why would you–an emperor, remember commoners like us? Didn't you say that in court, your highness?" Then it hit Akashi, they were one of the teams Rakuzan crushed before. Without caring and mercy they slay them in court. Even stated discouraging words on them. Akashi didn't know they would actually do this after he was threatened by them that time

"Feeling guilty now huh? I noticed that you kinda changed a little. Why don't you show us those intimidating gaze of yours? Your absolute taunts?"

He didn't answer but only looked at them with dislike. Akashi's chin was grabbed harshly causing him to wince

"Answer me, fucker" He growled 

"People like you aren't worth of something like that cause you all are not enough for me to pull off that look. I might make you cry" Akashi replied, his tone made the others even angrier

"Oi! We should already fucking kill this guy!"

"He's right. Too pompous!"

"Please be quiet" They immediately stopped when the guy who's holding Akashi spoke in a intimidating tone

"Not enough huh? Would you like for us to add bruises on your body then? Should we put some ugly wounds onto that doll face of yours!?" A hard punch on his face and Akashi groaned. His nose started to bleed. It was followed by another punch and Akashi's head was already spinning. It hit the hard brick, he was feeling a great agony

"Keep hitting boys, until he beg" Akashi mentally screamed 'As if' to them cause he couldn't bring to open his mouth and speak

"Feel the pain" Akashi wanted to talk back at them but the hitting prevent him to. Soon enough the guy in front of him got bored watching him

"Okay stop" They did as he told so. "Do you want to witness his submissive nature? How about showing you guys how he would writhe in pain if something was shove inside him?" 

They grinned maniacally and Akashi get the message. They were finally going to do 'it' to him. The guy stripped off his t-shirt

"W-Wait no—" His mouth was immediately covered

"Relax. We're just going to find out how slutty you are"

'Oh please no'

"That is all. We're not going to steal your money or take something away from you. I'll just have to pleasure you until you pass out and take pictures of you after this. Then, we're going to spread it into the social media" Akashi panics as his father might see something like that. If he doesn't gather his strength together he will be doomed

"Come on, let us strip those pants down" Akashi glared at him. With all of his might, he decided to do the thing he wouldn't expect he would need in the future

A headbutt

The guy yelped and stumbled backwards making the others let their guards down. Akashi immediately broke free from them whilst grabbing his shirt with him. The mohawk guy immediately run after him. Having longer limbs, he quickly caught up to him and pinned Akashi down on the ground

"He haven't done his business with you so you cannot escape" Akashi was dragged back to them

"No running away, your highness. Man, that was painful you bastard" He said with a hiss and pinned the redhead down

"Let me go!"

"Like hell I would!" He said through gritted teeth. Grabbing Akashi's hands and pinning down on the ground them above his head 

"If earlier's beating was painful, this time it was even more" 

So it will begin, this night he will lose everything. His reputation and dignity will be crushed as he lay there powerless

"I wonder how tight you are" The redhead looked at him with disgust struggling under him

All of a sudden, a knife was thrown in their way. Almost sinking into the attacker's cheeks but all it did was scratch his face

"Who the hell?!" He looked up angrily to see a blue haired teen standing from the distance

"Oh, I apologize. I missed" 

Kuroko said looking at them with a dangerous glint in his eyes and threw another knife that managed to pierced through the guy's arm. Yelling in pain, the others didn't hesitate to try and beat Kuroko up. All of them didn't make it though as they were already assassinated. Each of their throats were slit open in just four seconds

Akashi looked at him horrified to what he just witnessed. Kuroko's eyes were being covered by the fringes of his hair. He was slightly looking down on the ground whilst walking towards them. He suddenly looks up, staring right in their soul

"Are you their leader?" 

Akashi heard the other snicker

"What are you going to do if I said I am? Going to kill me? As if" He mocked and removed the dagger that pierced his skin. Pointing it to the redhead's neck

"You might want to put that knife down or you wouldn't like what I would do" Kuroko threatened and Akashi noticed that those eyes weren't the same as the impassive baby blue ones. It was back again as the slight aggressive, darker ones he saw earlier

"I'd like to see your next—" He was cut off by Kuroko who suddenly pushed him off Akashi

"Bastard let go!" He exclaimed and froze when Kuroko's gaze on him looks sadistic

"You were straddling his waist and pinning his arms down earlier like this right?" Kuroko said grabbing the knife from his grasp

"K-Kuroko what are you going to do?" Akashi asked, afraid that he would witness Kuroko killing another guy again

"What do you think, Akashi?" The 'kun' was missing at the end. Something's definitely wrong when it's like that

"No.. You're not.." Akashi's words did not reach Kuroko's ear as the bluenette suddenly began torturing Akashi's attacker 

By means of torturing, Kuroko began to put some fresh wounds on the guy's face. Dipping the knife deeper and slowly dragging it down to make it more painful

"Ah! Hey s-stop, let go!"

"I bet when he told you guys to let go you didn't listen to his words didn't you? So I'm going to do the same" Kuroko said as the guy looked at him petrified

"Did he ordered his worthless underlings to beat you up Akashi?" Kuroko asked, voice cold and was not looking up to him. Akashi couldn't believe what he's seeing or what he's hearing. Kuroko isn't like this, he is not the type of a person who would hurt someone physically

'This is not him'

"Kuroko you're not going to do it right...?" Kuroko looked at him and show his sweet sickening smile that made Akashi shivers

"Do what Akashi?" Kuroko brought his hand up while holding the knife. Akashi's eyes widened when he knew what was going to happen next

"No—!"

"AHH!" The guy screamed in agony when the blade pierced his right shoulder, blood oozing out of it. To his right and left hand, Kuroko buried it deep creating a hollow

Akashi suddenly froze. Seeing the bluenette enjoys torturing his attacker somewhat scares him. He used to view Kuroko as an innocent and kind person not until today, when he had fought those gangsters and not until now, when he witnessed how Kuroko stabbed the guy repeatedly. Practically draining the blood out of his body

"Kuroko that's enough.." Akashi said quietly approaching the bluenette. Kuroko stood up, the blade and his clothes stained with blood. Akashi thought Kuroko would stop but when the bluenette stepped on the guy's stomach causing blood to gush out of his mouth

"Kuroko!" Akashi had grabbed Kuroko from behind to try and stop him 

"That's enough" The redhead said and tried pulling the bluenette away but he still resist

"Stop it Kuroko someone might—"

"This is really enough for you?" Kuroko's cold eyes bore into his soul. Those darker irises sent shiver down his spine. Akashi try to convince him once again

"Please" Akashi gripped the fabric of Kuroko's uniform

It seems to work since he somehow noticed how Kuroko's look softened a bit before immediately hiding it. The bluenette take off his gakuran and gave it to the redhead who blink at him owlishly

"Your clothes are tore apart. Cover you body with it" Kuroko then began to walk away. Akashi looks at him and then back at the attackers. The one's still moving though

"I think the leader won't die still. So get out of there already before something happen" Kuroko was looking back at him with a slight irritation on his face. The redhead doesn't know why but the fear suddenly left him the moment Kuroko gave him his Seirin's gakuran and was now wearing only a white T-shirt. Though Akashi is still worried people would find out about the bodies in this dark alley

Akashi followed Kuroko and stop him by grabbing his arm. The bluenette gave him a questioning look and irises are still darker blue

"It's late at night. Maybe you can come with me? I have another house here in Tokyo for my own. It would be best instead of letting you out here in your own" It would be a chance for Akashi as well to ask Kuroko some questions. Kuroko looked at him a bit hesitant before showing his infamous expressionless face

"I can manage my own" Kuroko said before turning to leave again. Akashi slightly glared as he gaze at the back of Kuroko's head and suddenly pull his arm back

"Ow, hey" Kuroko found himself being dragged by the redhead 

"I have a few questions I wanted to ask you. So I'm not going to let you away" 

***

"So... Why did you call us at this hour??" Kagami was still sleepy since he was woken up during his peaceful slumber

"Apologies. But we have to tell you this right now" A man said who was holding his glasses and had his eyes close 

"Eh.. You're Edogawa Ranpo-san..? Right?" The blonde teen asked pointing at him

"Oh yes I am"

"But why are we here?! Can't it wait until tomorrow??" The two said in sync

"We'll be very busy for tomorrow"

"You're close friends with Kuroko Tetsuya right?" The two turned their heads towards Atsushi

"Please work with us. We wanted you to look after Kuroko-san" 

"What for..?"

"He's being suspected that's all we have to say. All you have to do is to watch over him" Ranpo said while sitting on his chair with a lollipop in hand

"W-We cannot hide things from Kurokocchi.." Kise said while looking down

"Don't worry over that. Just think of it that you're helping your friend. You know, your friend is in a very bad situation" By the mention of it, Kagami and Kise widened their eyes

"What do you mean??"

"Hmm how would I put it. Port Mafia, dangerous gangs and assassination" To the mention these words, Kagami and Kise's jaw suddenly dropped

"Well, please don't freak out too much—" Atsushi was interrupted with a bang. The two slammed their hands on Ranpo's table while gawking at him

"You can't be serious right??"

"I am not. To be honest you two were also being targeted" Ranpo watched as the two panicked with a smirk on his face. Atsushi awkwardly try to calm them down

"Then what should we do?!"

"As I was saying earlier, you work with us and we'll make sure they won't get you. There have been a large number of kidnapping cases. You two wouldn't want to get in trouble as well, correct?" It made the stop and think for a moment

"How can you be so sure that they're targeting the both of us?" Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow

"Who do you think I am?" Ranpo asked back with a sly grin 

"Uhh.. Edogawa Ranpo, one of the greatest detective and is never wrong..?" 'Woah this kinda sounds like Akashi' 

"You sound uncertain but never mind. That is the deal. Do you agree?" Kagami and Kise hesitated for a moment before accepting the offer

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll have the next chapter about other Kuroko and Akashi talk together. About how Akashi will react of this side of Kuroko 
> 
> Hehe~
> 
> Edit (July 4, 2020): I'm not updating here for a while. I'm working on the next chapter again but I left it lol I'm sorryy. Please wait for a while. Once I got my interest back I'll continue this.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a bit cringey xD but I hope it's not for you.


End file.
